


Invencible (como mi amor)

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Percy se va, nadie puede creerlo. Es decir… es Percy, por el amor de Zeus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invencible (como mi amor)

  
**  
Invencible (como mi amor)   
**   


Cuando Percy se va, nadie puede creerlo. Es decir… es Percy, por el amor de Zeus.

Lo gracioso del asunto, es que muchos (por no decir todos) hubiesen esperado que fuese otro quien se fuera. Para ser más exactos Nico.

Vamos, si tuviesen que decidir entre Nico y Percy quién de los dos sería el que se rebelara contra el Olimpo, ¿a cuál de los dos apuntarían acusadoramente con el dedo? A Perseus Jackson, salvador del mundo occidental, seguramente no.

Si bien Nico también había luchado para defender el reinado de los dioses griegos, nadie daba mucho por él. Es decir, es hijo de Hades, ¿cuánto tiempo podría soportar siendo parte de los chicos buenos? Muy poco, seguramente. La maldad corre por sus venas o algo así, ¿no?

Sin embargo, quien tiene en este momento su mochila cargada al hombro y avanza decidido hacia los límites del Campamento Mestizo no es Nico.

Es Percy.

— ¡Percy! ¡Percy, por favor, Percy! ¡Percy, aguarda! — grita Annabeth, corriendo hacia el muchacho que no deja de avanzar.

— Vete Annabeth.

— ¡Pero, Percy…!

— Será mejor que vuelvas a tus deberes, Annabeth.

— ¡Percy, vamos, aguarda un…!

— ¡Dije que te vayas! — el muchacho finalmente se detiene, parado junto al árbol que alguna vez fue Thalía.

Su mirada es dura y hace que Annabeth se detenga, sorprendida. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido al muchacho que entrenaba a los nuevos mestizos con una sonrisa? Ese chico que una vez le dijo que ella era bella.

— Percy…

— No, Annabeth. Me voy, no intentes detenerme porque saldrás herida.

La voz del hijo de Poseidón suena severa y los pocos semidioses que llegan para ver la escena no pueden creer que ese sea el mismo Percy que al comienzo del verano capitaneó el Capturar la Bandera.

— Pero, Percy, yo… yo no entiendo que te ocurre, pero si habláramos quizás…

— Hace tiempo que tú y yo no somos nada, Annabeth, deja de intentar hacer como si eso no fuera cierto.

La hija de Athena da un respingo, como si las palabras dichas por su antiguo novio la hubiesen lastimado físicamente.

— Percy… soy tu amiga. — dice, casi en un susurro, los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

— No. No lo eres, nunca lo fuiste. Y, sinceramente, no me interesa que comiences a serlo ahora

Algunas lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por las mejillas de Annabeth. Nadie entiende nada. ¿Ese realmente es Percy?

— Perseus Jackson, no se que mierda te ocurre hoy, pero te juro que… — comienza a decir Clarisse, saliendo de entre la muchedumbre que cada vez es mayor.

— A mi me importa una mierda lo que tú digas, Clarisse. No intentes parecer amenazadora porque hace rato que no le inspiras miedo a nadie.

La hija de Ares no comienza a llorar, pero también parece como si las palabras dichas por Percy la hirieran de forma física. Al fin y al cabo, ella también es amiga del muchacho. O lo era.

— Escúchenme una cosa, mestizos: los dioses nos odian. Sólo somos sus juguetes, su programa de televisión favorito, algo con lo cual entretenerse. ¿Padres? No, ellos no son eso para nosotros. Vamos, díganme cuántos de los dioses han venido a ver que tal le va a sus hijos. Por favor, si no fuera porque yo los obligué, muchos de los mestizo aquí presentes no sabrían quién es su padre o su madre.

Ya todos los campistas están reunidos al pie de la colina, mirando incrédulos al que hasta el momento es (¿o era?) su líder.

— Percy… — comienza a decir Rachel, avanzando entre la multitud hasta llegar junto a Annabeth y Clarisse.

— ¿No te das cuenta? Tú también eres un juguete. Sólo eres otra Oráculo de usar y desechar, otra pobre idiota a la cual maldecir si una profecía no es del agrado de algún dios.

Rachel hace una mueca de molestia, sin embargo vuelve intentar hablar.

— Escucha, Percy, sé que estás molesto, pero…

— ¿Molesto? No, Rachel, no estoy molesto. Sólo digo que es hora de reclamar lo que nos pertenece por derecho. Sin dioses, ni titanes. Sólo nosotros. Los inmortales nos usan como sus caballitos de guerra. ¡Nosotros somos más que armas para pelear sus batallas! Me voy de aquí porque no quiero que crean que sigo siendo parte de los pobres desconocidos que dan la vida por ellos sin pedir nada a cambio, quedando olvidados incluso antes de morir.

Annabeth se tapa la boca con las manos, mientras tiembla y no deja de llorar. Clarisse, a su lado, paso un brazo por los hombros de la chica intentando consolarla, pero mirando a Percy como si no pudiera creer lo que ve.

Y es que nadie lo cree. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

— Percy… — una cuarta persona sale de entre la multitud. — ¿Qué es lo que nos intentas decir?

Nico Di Angelo se acerca a la altura de Rachel, Clarisse y Annabeth. Luce pálido y como si algo terrible le estuviera sucediendo. Lo cual, viendo la situación, puede ser cierto.

— Lo que les estoy diciendo es que le declaro la guerra a los dioses.

Se escuchan varios gritos de sorpresa y exclamaciones de alarma.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? — pregunta Clarisse.

— No. Ellos no son nada sin nosotros, nos necesitan para vencer. Si todos nos ponemos en su contra, serán incapaces de vencernos. Nico… — todos se callan al ver como Percy se dirige directamente al hijo de Hades. — ven conmigo. Tú eres como yo. Allá arriba te odian tanto como a mí. Hicimos un montón de cosas por ellos y, sin embargo… Dime, ¿cuántas veces al año mandan a alguien a tu casa para asegurarse de que no hayas decidido levantarte contra ellos?

Nico desvía la mirada.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver, Percy.

— Por supuesto que sí. ¿No confían en nosotros? Perfecto. Vamos a darles motivos para no confiar. Yo ahora me iré, pero quien quiera unirse a mi es bienvenido. Piénsenlo, no los necesitamos para seguir viviendo. El mundo no los necesita para seguir viviendo. Es hora de que comienza una nueva era: una en que los dioses del Olimpo no se metan en lo que no los llaman.

Nadie dice una sola palabra, demasiado sorprendidos como para tan siquiera moverse.

— Si quieren unirse a mi van a encontrarme. — el muchacho silva y unos segundos después, el enorme perro del infierno que una vez perteneció a Daedalus está junto a él. — Y Nico… no lo olvides, eres de los que más odian.

Seguido de eso, Percy se sube a la Señora O’Leary y ambos desaparecen, tragados por la enorme sombra que proyecta el Pino de Thalía.

El Campamento Mestizo se queda en silencio, todos los semidioses reunidos al pie de la colina.

Su líder se ha ido, vencido por el rencor a los dioses. La situación les resulta dolorosamente conocida y el temor de una nueva guerra hace que nadie pueda soltar palabra.

Finalmente es Nico el que habla, sorprendiendo a todos.

— Percy se ha ido, pero eso no significa nada. Lo que él ha dicho no es cierto y confío en que todos son lo suficientemente capaces de darse cuenta de eso. No somos juguetes y los dioses lo saben. Sí, muchas veces nuestra vida no es justa, pero si me lo preguntan a mí, prefiero ser un mestizo a punto de morir todos los días que un simple mortal con una vida aburrida.

Todos escuchan en silencio a Nico. Es obvio lo que está ocurriendo: el Campamento Mestizo tiene un nuevo líder.

— Vuelvan todos a sus actividades. Y no lo olviden: si no fuera por nuestros padres, nunca hubiésemos llegado vivos al Campamento. Aunque a veces lo olvidemos o ellos no quieran admitirlo, velan por nuestra seguridad la mayoría del tiempo.

Todos comienzan a dispersarse y, tras un rato, sólo quedan en la colina Nico, Annabeth, Rachel, Clarisse, Grover y Chris, que se acercan a ellos.

— ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? — pregunta incrédulo Chris, tan perdido como el resto.

— No lo sé. Pero Percy no es así, algo debe haberle ocurrido. — dice Grover, mirando con nerviosismo el lugar donde desaparecieron minutos atrás Percy y la Señora O’Leary.

— Muchachos, Percy… él… él le ha declarado la guerra a los dioses. — dice Rachel, mirando con pesar en la misma dirección que Grover.

— Percy no es así. — dice Nico, seguro.

— Por supuesto que no lo es. — agrega Annabeth, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Los seis se quedan en silencio un rato, intentando asimilar todo lo ocurrido en los últimos minutos.

— Annabeth, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente? — pregunta Nico finalmente. La chica tiembla ligeramente, más recupera la compostura de forma rápida.

— Yo estaba haciendo la revisión de las cabañas. Fui a revisar la cabaña de Poseidón y… — Annabeth cierra los ojos unos instantes, intentando calmarse. — y cuando entré… cuando entré me encontré a Percy guardando todo en una mochila. Le pregunté que le pasaba y me dijo… me dijo que era hora de reclamar el lugar que nos pertenecía.

— No lo entiendo. — dice Clarisse, luego de unos segundos. — Ayer todo parecía normal. Mierda, ¡hoy todo parecía normal! ¿Qué rayos ha ocurrido?

— No lo sé. Te juro que no lo sé, pero tenemos que averiguarlo. — dice Annabeth, mirando a Nico.

El muchacho asiente.

— Por supuesto que tenemos que averiguarlo. Es Percy, lo necesitamos de nuestro lado. Y no sólo porque es poderoso, sino porque… — el muchacho se muerde el labio. — Es Percy.

Rachel posa una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Nico, en señal de apoyo. El muchacho asiente y, tras un suspiro, se despide del resto con un cabeceo.

Mientras ven alejarse al hijo de Hades, los otros cinco recuerdan repentinamente que Nico sólo tiene quince años y que no es justo que de pronto tenga que cargar con todo el Campamento él solo.

Pero son mestizos. Y Nico es hijo de uno de los Tres Grandes.

Uno a uno van descendiendo por la colina, mientras el cielo está cada vez más oscuro. La última en quedarse es Rachel quien, tras asegurarle a Annabeth que pronto irá a verla, se acerca al límite del Campamento, recargando su peso sobre el Pino de Thalía.

Con un suspiro, la chica acaricia el tronco del árbol.

— Sólo espero que todo esto termine bien. — dice con pesar, mirando al cielo.

***

Afortunadamente, ningún mestizo se ha unido a la revuelta anti dioses encabezada por Percy. Lo cual no significa que no haya que preocuparse. Nadie sabe qué es lo que está organizando el chico y si va o no va a hacer algún trato con los monstruos.

Convengamos que los monstruos tampoco son fans acérrimos de Percy, quien ha matado a más de uno. Y más de una vez a varios.

Pero, bueno, ya conocen el dicho. Los enemigos de tus enemigos son tus amigos. Y los dioses son enemigos más interesantes que Percy, así que la posibilidad de que hayan unido fuerzas sigue siendo fuerte.

En el Campamento Mestizo ya han comenzado los entrenamientos para la batalla. Nadie sabe exactamente qué están esperando, pero nunca está demás prepararse y estar listo para defenderse en caso de un ataque.

Así que las prácticas habituales fueron sustituidas por unas más intensas. Incluso los mestizos menores de diez años están atendiendo a las clases de esgrima y de batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, siendo que en la última junta de los Jefes de la Cabañas se había decidido que no formaran parte de éstas.

“Los niños deben ser niños”, había dicho Percy esa vez. Es algo irónico y deprimente que por su culpa lo que él quería no pueda cumplirse.

— Disculpen, ¿pero qué es lo que se supone que estamos esperando? ¿Que venga Jackson con una horda de empusas a matarnos? — pregunta Kyle, el Jefe de la Cabaña de Iris.

Están reunidos todos los Jefes de las Cabañas, debatiendo cuál será su próximo movimiento ahora que uno de sus más fuertes guerreros está contra ellos.

— Percy no vendrá a atacarnos. Su objetivo son los dioses, no nosotros. — le contesta Annabeth.

La hija de Athena aún está algo abatida por el último encuentro con Percy. Sin embargo, el Campamento Mestizo y los semidioses siempre han sido lo más importante, así que ha estado haciendo todo lo posible para seguir adelante.

— Sí, pero nosotros estamos del lado de los dioses. Además, aunque él no venga por nosotros, tarde o temprano nosotros tendremos que ir por él. — dice Shanon, la Jefa de la Cabaña de Thanatos.

— ¿Cuánto creen que tardarán los dioses en mandarnos a buscar su cabeza? — agrega Charlote, la nueva Jefa de Apolo.

Nico se muerde el labio inferior, nervioso. El muchacho no está seguro de cómo terminó siendo el Líder del Campamento Mestizo. Tendría que haber sido Annabeth, o Clarisse.

— Pero… ¿Y si Percy se arrepiente y decide volver? — todos miran a Remy, el segundo hijo de Poseidón en ser reconocido y el actual Jefe de su Cabaña tras la retirada de Percy.

Nadie es capaz de contestarle al muchacho.

— No atacaremos. — dice finalmente Nico. Antes de que todos los presentes comiencen a discutir, agrega: — No atacaremos a menos que nos lo ordenen. Los dioses aún no han decidido nada con respecto a Percy. Y esta reunión se termina aquí.

El hijo de Hades se retira antes de que alguien pueda detenerlo. No tiene ganas de seguir hablando sobre el dudoso futuro de Percy.

Ve que Rachel se acerca para hablarle.

Desaparece entre las sombras antes de que la chica pueda siquiera saludarlo.

***

Cuando un mestizo no quiere ser encontrado, siempre se refugia en el bosque.

— Nico, te estaba buscando.

Lo cual, obviamente, no tiene mucho resultado.  
El hijo de Hades abre los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro gentil de Chiron. El muchacho se incorpora rápidamente, saludando con un cabeceo al centauro.

— Maestro Chiron, ¿se le ofrece algo? — pregunta el mestizo, acomodándose la ropa.

— Los dioses han dado su veredicto sobre el destino de Percy y creí que tú, como actual Líder del Campamento, deberías saberlo antes que nadie. — dice el hombre. Parece abatido y Nico no quiere escuchar la decisión tomada por los dioses.

No quiere, pero tiene que hacerlo.

— ¿Y qué han decidido?

Chiron suspira. Nico cierra los ojos con fuerza.

— Que Percy Jackson debe morir antes de que se convierta en una amenaza aún más peligrosa.

Nico inhala una gran cantidad de aire, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no gritar o llorar. En cambio, asiente con la cabeza, su rostro convertido en una máscara de frialdad.

— De acuerdo. Yo cumpliré con la misión. — dice finalmente. Chiron le da una mirada de preocupación.

— No creo que sea necesario. Podemos enviar a Clarisse y algunos de sus hermanos…

— No. Percy es hijo de uno de los Tres Grandes y todos sabemos que sólo un igual puede derrotarlo. Además, para vencerlo hay que saber dónde está su punto débil y sólo Annabeth y yo lo sabemos. Y no creo que ella esté dispuesta a llevar acabo esta tarea.

Chiron asiente, de pronto tan casando como si los miles de años que tiene lo estuvieran aplastando más que nunca.

— Muy bien. Ve con la Oráculo para que te de una profecía y luego ve a buscar a Percy.

Nico asiente.

— Así lo haré, maestro.

Mientras lo ve dirigirse a la cabaña de la Oráculo, Chiron se pregunta si alguna vez los dioses les darán tregua a los mestizos. No es que esté de acuerdo con lo dicho por Percy. Él mejor que nadie sabe lo mucho que los Olímpicos se preocupan por sus hijos.

Pero podrían confiar en ellos un poco más.

— ¿Nunca será suficiente, verdad? — le pregunta a la nada el centauro. Sin embargo, un trueno se oye en la lejanía. — Sí, eso imaginé.

***

La cabaña de Rachel es mucho más pequeña que las demás. Lo cuál es bastante normal ya que: a) no es hija de ningún dios y b) no tiene que compartir el lugar con nadie.

Originalmente dormía en el ático como la anterior Oráculo. Pero después de tantos años de juntar ‘trofeos’ de los mestizos y de que el lugar estuviera, en realidad, deshabitado, no era muy agradable.

— Te estaba esperando. — dice la chica, al ver entrar a Nico en la cabaña.

La muchacha se ve cansada, como si hubiese estado durmiendo poco y nada los últimos días. Nico está seguro de que él debe verse igual.

— Vengo por una profecía. — explica, aunque sabe que no es necesario. Al fin y al cabo, Rachel ya lo sabe.

La chica asiente y antes de que Nico pueda darse cuenta, ella ya está en transe. Nunca dejará de asombrarse (ni Nico, ni Rachel, ni nadie) del aspecto que adquiere la joven en el momento de dar las profecías.

Rachel abre los ojos, de un color verde brillante.

— _En la gran caverna del sur tu destino se halla  
La tentación será fuerte y tú caerás  
La mañana traerá consigo el fin de la batalla  
Y al Campamento sin castigo volverás_

Rachel se tambalea un poco al volver en sí y el hijo de Hades la sostiene, impidiendo que se caiga.

— Cielos, aún no me acostumbro a esto… ¿Nico? ¿Estás bien? — pregunta preocupada la chica. El muchacho asiente.

— Sí, sí, yo… supongo que sí. Por lo que dice la profecía supongo que voy a salir vencedor. — dice, ayudando a la chica a sentarse.

Rachel lo mira, preocupada.

— Nico… no sé si deberías hacer esto. Es decir… Percy es tu mejor amigo. No sé… ¿estás cómo haciendo esto?

El muchacho suelta una risa amarga.

— ¿Estás bromeando? Por supuesto que no estoy cómodo haciendo esto, pero… ¿tengo opción? No, no la tengo.

Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos habla. Rachel evita mirar al chico, mientras él parece más y más decaído.

— Tienes otra opción. — afirma finalmente la Oráculo, aún sin ver a los ojos a su amigo, el cual la mira extrañado.

— ¿Cuál?

— Puedes unirte a Percy.

Las palabras de Rachel quedan flotando en el aire, como un gas venenoso que se mete en los pulmones e Nico y hace que le duela el pecho.

— ¿De qué mierda hablas? ¿Estás escuchando lo que dices?

— Por supuesto que sí.

Nico mira incrédula a la muchacha.

— Rachel… no puedo ir contra la voluntad de los dioses, lo sabes.

— ¿Por qué? Tú y Percy son muy poderosos, encabezados por ustedes los mestizos podrían vencer a los dioses sin problemas.

Nico tiembla en donde está parado, Rachel no sabe si de bronca o de miedo.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡No _quiero_ ir contra la voluntad de los dioses!

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque los hijos de Hades no somos unos malditos renegados que quieren destruir el Olimpo! ¡Los dioses se preocupan por nosotros, Percy lo sabe!

— ¿En serio lo hacen? Tú no quieres ir contra la voluntad de los dioses, bien. ¿Y sí quieres matar a Percy?

Nico golpea la pequeña mesa que hay en la cabaña con fuerza.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque yo quiero a Percy! ¡Por eso! ¡No quiero matarlo!

Rachel lo mira con pena.

— ¿Y porque vas a hacerlo?

— ¡Porque es lo que _debo_ hacer!

Nico está al borde de las lágrimas y Rachel se levanta para abrazarlo. Sin embargo, el chico la aparta.

— No. Tengo que hacer esto. Y por tu bien te recomiendo que dejes de decir estas cosas, porque sino la siguiente en estar en la lista negra de los dioses serás tú.

— Nico, aguarda…

Pero antes de que Rachel pueda decir algo, el muchacho ya ha desaparecido entre las sombras del cuarto.

***

Luego de investigar un poco, Nico dedujo que la mentada ‘gran caverna del sur’ era la Cueva de la Lechuguilla, esa que queda en Nuevo México.

Una vez en ella, se preguntó como mierda estaba haciendo Percy para vivir ahí. Sí, era una cueva inmensa, siendo un buen lugar para esconder a la Señora O’Leary, pero no le parecía el lugar más adecuado para que habitara un humano.

Lleva varios minutos caminando, iluminando su paso con una linterna que le facilitó Chiron antes de salir del campamento. Sin embargo, no hay ningún rastro de Percy. Quizás se haya confundido y…

— Que bueno verte, Nico.

El muchacho se gira rápidamente, encontrándose cara a cara con Percy, que le sonríe tristemente.

— Me gustaría decir lo mismo. Saliendo así de las sombras pareces todo un hijo de Hades.

Percy ríe, mas no suena para nada alegre.

— Gracias. Supongo que me estabas buscando.

— Supones bien.

— ¿Vienes a unirte a mí… o a matarme?

El antiguo Líder del Campamento Mestizo luce cansado y Nico se pregunta si habrá estado comiendo bien. Lo duda, pero no debe preocuparse por eso ahora.

— Creo que sabes la respuesta.

Percy asiente.

— Por supuesto. Pero imagino que sabes que no me voy a rendir así como si nada.

— No hubiese esperado otra cosa de ti.

Nico deja caer la linterna mientras Percy intenta darle un golpe en el rostro. El muchacho lo esquiva fácilmente. La oscuridad es lo suyo, puede moverse perfectamente en ella.

Sin embargo, parece que haber estado viviendo casi una semana ahí ha hecho que Percy también se acostumbre a la oscuridad.

Antes de darse cuenta ambos han sacado sus espadas y combaten con ellas, sin tregua. Nico sabe que él es quien más difícil la tiene: debe golpear a Percy en su talón de Aquiles o sino nunca podrá vencerlo.

— ¿Sabes? — dice de pronto Percy, intentando darle una estocada en el costado. — Si te unieras a mí podríamos tener el Olimpo a nuestros pies antes de que los dioses puedan siquiera dar la voz de alarma a los mestizos.

— No sé qué te ha ocurrido, Percy, pero sé que en el fondo sabes que eso no es lo correcto.

— ¿Correcto? ¿Alguien que defiende la postura de los dioses me habla de lo ‘correcto’? Nico, antes de que se cumpliera mi profecía ellos querían matarnos. A mi, a ti, a Thalía…

Entonces Percy hace un giro extraño con su espada, desarmando a Nico sin que este pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando quiere darse cuenta, el muchacho tiene la punta de la espada de Percy apuntándole a la yugular.

— ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? — pregunta Nico, sin entender nada.

Percy sonríe tristemente, bajando su arma.

— Nos besamos, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Nico abre los ojos, sorprendido.

— P-por supuesto que lo recuerdo. El día anterior a que _huyeras_ del Campamento. ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

El mayor asentúa su sonrisa, pareciendo más cansado.

— Dejaré que lo adivines: la posibilidad que un hijo de Poseidón y un hijo de Hades estén juntos. ¿Tú qué crees?

Cuando Nico se da cuenta de lo que Percy está hablando siente un gran peso en el estómago. No… no puede ser.

— Te dieron un ultimátum. — no es una pregunta.

Percy asiente.

— Pero no te preocupes, fueron muy _dadivosos_ conmigo, me dieron dos opciones: o me alejaba de ti o nos mataban a ambos.

Nico cierra los ojos con fuerza, intentando ignorar el odio que comienza a correr por sus venas.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? Es decir, yo evité que Kronos tomara el Olimpo la última vez. ¡Tú fuiste uno de los guerreros más importantes en esa batalla! Y ellos aún no confían en nosotros.

— Pero al parecer tienen razón. Al fin y al cabo, tú te has rebelado contra ellos. — dice con pesar Nico.

Percy sonríe.

— Si van a desconfiar de nosotros de todas formas, al menos voy a darles un buen motivo para hacerlo. Únete a mi, Nico. Yo te quiero.

Nico aprieta fuertemente los ojos. No. No es justo. Sólo se da cuenta de que está temblando cuando Percy lo abraza.

— Percy…

— Shh… shh…

Y antes de que pueda evitarlo Percy ya lo está besando. Por todo el Partenón Griego, Nico está _muy_ enamorado de Percy.

Había extrañado besarlo… sí, sólo habían compartido unos pocos besos detrás de los establos de los pegasos, es verdad. Pero, de todas formas, uno se acostumbra rápido a las buenas cosas.

— Percy… Percy…

— Shh… Nico, por favor. Sólo esta noche, sólo…

Y Nico no puede negarse. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Es _Percy_ , por favor. Él nunca sería capaz de negarle nada a Percy. Mucho menos algo que él también quiere.

Así que sucumbe, por supuesto. Aunque no es algo que debería sorprenderle. Al fin y al cabo, Rachel ya se lo había advertido.

Pero a todos los condenados a muerte se les concede un último deseo, así que…

***

Nico se despierta varias horas después. Percy aún duerme profundamente a su lado, abrazándolo por la cintura.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo se separa de él y se levanta, buscando sin hacer ruido su mochila. Al encontrarla saca de ella una daga. La mira varios segundos detenidamente.

No quiere hacerlo. Él… él ama mucho a Percy. Demasiado. ¿Matarlo? No… no… Si lo mata… si Percy muere…

No quiere que por un estúpido error Percy termine es Asfódelos. Pero él es un hijo de Hades y podría… podría intentar… ¡Mierda, Percy se merece algo mejor!

El muchacho se revuelve en sueños y Nico sabe que es ahora o nunca.

Y lo hace.

Antes de poder arrepentirse, le da una puñalada a Percy en la espalda, en el único lugar de su cuerpo que resulta fatal.

La sangra comienza a manar de la herida y Nico se da cuenta que está llorando. Ha matado a Percy.

Ha matado a Percy

Ha _matado_ a _Percy_.

Con un grito desgarrador abraza al cuerpo sin vida del muchacho, sin dejar de llorar.

No es justo. No lo es, ¡no lo es! ¡Percy hizo un montón de cosas por el Olimpo! ¡Era el héroe más valiente y más leal que tenían! ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¡¿Por qué?! — grita a la nada, temblando.

— Porque debíamos probarte.

Nico se sobresalta al oír la voz… la voz de su padre.

Cuando levanta el rostro se encuentra con Zeus, Poseidón y Hades. El primero lo mira algo enfadado, mientras que los otros dos parecen más neutrales.

— ¿De qué…?

— ¿Dos hijos de los Tres Grandes? ¿Juntos? No a menos que estemos completamente seguros de que no van a ser un problema. — dice Zeus y, tras intercambiar una mirada con sus dos hermanos, Hades se acerca a ellos.

— Padre… — dice Nico, sin entender nada. El cuerpo de Percy aún yace inerte entre sus brazos.

— Has resultado ser bastante molesto, muchacho. Pero al menos has demostrado que nosotros no somos ningunos traidores.

Y, tras esas palabras, el Dios de la Muerte toca a Percy en el hombro.

Al principio no ocurre nada pero, luego de unos segundos, Percy abre los ojos.

— Hum… debo suponer que pasamos la prueba, ¿verdad?

Prueba. Todo era una prueba. Percy nunca quiso iniciar una revuelta contra los dioses.

Era una prueba.

— Y no se les ocurra hacer nada raro. — advierte Zeus. Luego de eso, los Tres Grandes desaparecen.

Una prueba.

— Bueno, eso estuvo cerca

— ¡Perseus Jackson, juro que voy a matarme por lo que me acabas de hacer pasar!

— ¡Auch, Nico, no me golpees!

***

— ¡Auch, Annabeth, no me golpees!

— ¡Te juro que voy a matarte, Percy!

Al final Nico decidió que ya que había pasado por todo eso, lo mejor sería conservarlo vivo. Lo cual no significaba que Annabeth no pudiera golpearlo un poquito.

Rachel ríe.

— ¿Tú lo sabías, verdad? — pregunta Nico, molesto. La chica asiente.

— Necesitaban un cómplice.

— Los odio. — gruñe el hijo de Hades. La Oráculo le da unas palmaditas amistosas en el hombro.

— Piensa que, al fin y al cabo, ustedes sí son invencibles.

Nico suspira, pero luego sonríe.

Los dioses _sí_ se preocupan por ellos. Tendrán métodos raros y serán más cobardes de lo recomendable, pero nadie puede negar que han comenzado a quererlos más que antes.

— ¡Nico, ayúdame!

— ¡Olvídalo, te lo mereces!

FIN


End file.
